Je rêve de liberté
by Lyria Melody Brooks
Summary: [Aventures, avant la saison 1] Durant l'une de leurs nombreuses quêtes, les Aventuriers vont rencontrer un personnage assez étrange mais dont le but, le rêve est plus que précis. Mais arrivera t-il à tout abandonner pour faire ce qu'il désire plus que tout? Ou le destin devra t-il le forcer? [Shin/OC (male/male donc ceux qui n'aime pas ça, tant pis pour vous.)]
1. Le paisible village

Hello, me voici de nouveau avec une fanfic sur Aventures, ce JDR a pris possession de mon esprit. ._.

 **Warnings:** Aucun pour l'instant, on verra dans les prochains chapitres.

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Aventures appartiennent à Mahyar, Krayn, Bob, Fred et le merveilleux Seb. (Comment ça j'ai un préféré?) Les OCs sont mes bébés par contre et le plot aussi. :3 Je touche rien pour mes écrits. Maintenant on peut passer au plus intéressant ~

* * *

Le soleil se couchait. L'été permettait pourtant que la lumière du jour reste plus longtemps. Cet été était d'ailleurs plutôt rude cette année, il faisait bien plus chaud que d'habitude. Parmi les Aventuriers, cela provoquait des réactions différentes. Bob était bien entendu aux anges, Grunlek n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, Théo tenait le coup malgré sa grosse armure et Shin avait l'impression de mourir peu à peu. De la faute de ce dernier, ils allaient très lentement et ils allaient probablement encore prendre quelques semaines afin d'atteindre leur destination. Le problème c'est qu'ils étaient poursuivis et que chaque seconde comptait. La tension à l'intérieur du groupe grandissait donc de jour en jour.

Ce soir-là, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient envie de passer la nuit dehors, à dormir sur le sol ou presque. Ils furent donc soulagés lorsqu'ils aperçurent au loin des lumières qui indiquaient la présence d'un village tout près de là où ils se trouvaient. Peut-être qu'ils allaient pouvoir demander à se faire accueillir pour cette nuit seulement en échange d'un peu d'or. Avec un peu de chance, il y aura même une auberge. Ces pensées les réjouissant à l'avance, ils se mirent à accélérer, sans se soucier de leur environnement. Grave erreur. Une flèche vint se planter juste aux pieds de Bob qui s'arrêta net, Grunlek faillit d'ailleurs foncer dans le mage mais Shin l'arrêta à temps. Le paladin de la lumière leva rapidement les yeux vers les arbres, levant son épée pour se défendre d'un potentiel danger.

 **-Ne faites plus un seul pas ou je tire de nouveau, en visant votre tête!** S'exclama une voix.

 **-Qui êtes-vous?** Demanda sèchement Théo de sa forte voix en gardant son épée pointée vers la voix.

Une figure tomba de l'arbre le plus proche. Aussitôt que les pieds de cette personne touchèrent gracieusement le sol, elle se redressa et menaça de son arc, Bob. Celui-ci leva les mains.

 **-Nous venons en paix.** Assura Grunlek, voulant calmer la situation.

- **C'est ce qu'ils disent tous avant de nous attaquer.** Grogna l'inconnu. L'inquisiteur prit son temps pour l'observer durant ce court échange. C'était un homme qui semblait assez jeune, un adulte quand même, il avait une longue cicatrice sur le haut de son torse découvert qui semblait avoir déformée un peu son corps même si la vue était encore supportable. Il avait l'air très méfiant même si sa jeunesse lui faisait garder une certaine innocence. Ses vêtements indiquaient une vie loin de la richesse même si il n'était pas non plus habillé de simples guenilles, il devait très probablement habiter dans un village classique comme ceux que l'on croisait en bordure des grandes villes.

 **-S'il vous plaît, nous cherchons juste à trouver un endroit où loger cette nuit.** Tenta le nain.

 **-Mon village ne vous accueillera pas. Faites demi-tour et partez, tout de suite!** Ordonna le jeune homme. Théo soupira et attrapa Grunlek par son bras afin de lui indiquer qu'il était bien trop fatigué pour démarrer une dispute. Cependant, lorsqu'il se retourna afin de faire demi-tour, il remarqua enfin le comportement de son ami demi-élémentaire. Celui-ci semblait être sur le point de s'effondrer à terre.

 **-Shin?** Appela le demi-diable avant que son ami ne tombe. Aussitôt, ses trois compagnons l'entourèrent, inquiets, Bob s'agenouillant pour l'observer.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il a?** Demanda l'inconnu qui avait baissé son arme, légèrement surpris en voyant l'homme tomber. Il s'approcha lui aussi. Bob continua d'observer Shin, découvra son visage en retirant le foulard qui en cachait la moitié, avant d'enfin lever la tête vers celui qui tenait tout de même encore son arc dans ses mains.

- **C'est un être lié à l'eau et à la glace et il me semble que toute cette chaleur vient de lui causer un malaise. Auriez-vous la bonté d'accepter que nous le transportions dans votre village afin de ne pas aggraver son cas en le laissant dans cette impitoyable nature?**

L'homme sembla hésiter quelques instants, mais lorsque son regard se posa sur l'être à terre, apparemment fiévreux et qui gigotait légèrement, son visage s'adoucit et il acquiesça.

 **-Merci infiniment.** Remercia Grunlek pendant que ses deux amis firent de leur mieux pour redresser le demi-élémentaire. Il leur fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche lente et difficile afin de rejoindre les premières maisons. Fort heureusement, la maison de celui qu'ils avaient rencontré dans la forêt se trouvait tout au bord et ils y rentrèrent rapidement afin de déposer Shin dans le salon, sur une couchette. Il faisait bien meilleur à l'intérieur de l'habitation et en quelques minutes déjà, l'être de l'eau retrouva des couleurs.

 **-Comment vous vous appeler au fait?** Demanda finalement Bob à l'inconnu. Ce dernier le regarda quelques instants en hésitant avant d'enfin répondre.

 **-Syldras, mais j'ai pris l'habitude de me faire appeler Syl.**

- **Syl?** Appela une voix qui semblait provenir de l'étage. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui descendirent des escaliers et un homme apparut devant leurs yeux. Il était un peu plus vieux que Syldras, probablement d'une dizaine d'années, il était assez musclé et son aura semblait le rendre particulièrement attirant, même auprès des Aventuriers qui furent presque tous subjugués en le voyant, et surtout Bob. Celui-ci remit en place une de ses mèches de cheveux et rougit légèrement lorsque le nouveau venu lui sourit.

- **Bonsoir messieurs, je suppose que vous êtes des voyageurs?**

Sa voix était forte mais douce à la fois, le mage aurait tout donné en cet instant pour l'entendre jusque la fin de ses jours. Son comportement n'échappa pas à Grunlek et Théo qui ne purent réprimer un sourire, eux étant moins sensibles au charme du monsieur.

- **J'espère que leur présence ne te dérange pas, eh. Leur ami semblait très mal en point alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'accepter qu'ils viennent.** Lui avoua Syl d'une voix faible, presque hésitante. Il semblait presque timide en la présence de l'homme. Celui-ci observa Shin qui luttait encore contre l'inconscience puis caressa doucement les cheveux de celui qui semblait vivre avec lui.

- **Ça ne me dérange pas, non. Je sais à quel point tu as un grand cœur.**

L'archer frissonna au contact sur ses cheveux et Bob l'aurait volontiers assassiné pour être à sa place. Son ami nain lui tira un peu sur le bras afin de l'obliger à cesser de regarder l'être qui l'attirait.

- **Shin m'inquiète vraiment... Tu crois que ça va aller pour lui?**

- **Votre ami va s'en sortir, aucun doute là-dessus, il lui faut probablement juste du repos et un bon endroit accueillant. Restez donc ici cette nuit, Syl et moi seront de bons hôtes, je vous l'assure.** Intervint l'inconnu de nouveau en voyant que le demi-diable n'arrivait pas à formuler une réponse correcte pour répondre à la question de l'ingénieur. Il finit cependant par secouer légèrement sa tête pour remettre ses idées en place, un peu honteux et il se dirigea au chevet de Shin pour vérifier son état.

* * *

C'est court mais c'est juste une sorte d'intro pour situer un peu les choses. J'espère que j'arriverai à faire suivre rapidement les futurs chapitres. En attendant, j'espère que ça vous a plu, à la prochaine. ^^


	2. Le rêve

Hello. Grâce à vos commentaires tout gentils et vos encouragements, j'ai été très motivée et j'ai rapidement fini le second chapitre. Les warnings et disclaimer restent les mêmes que ceux du chapitre précédent. Enjoy!

* * *

Pendant que Bob allait vérifier l'état de Shin, accompagné de Théo qui était là principalement pour se moquer de sa réaction face à l'autre homme, Grunlek alla discuter avec les deux habitants de ce village présents dans la maison. Après quelques minutes de discussion, il apprit que le maître des lieux, l'homme au charisme impressionnant, se nommait Egryse. Le nain se méfiait un peu de lui malgré son air bienveillant. Après tout, ils avaient déjà été dans des situations problématiques simplement parce qu'aucun d'eux ne se méfiaient d'un inconnu. Finalement, Egryse proposa à Syldras de montrer la chambre dans laquelle les Aventuriers allaient pouvoir dormir. Hésitants à quitter le chevet du demi-élémentaire, ils durent se laisser convaincre par leur hôte qui les fit craquer avec son sourire. Syl les emmena dans une chambre à l'étage et leur proposa de se reposer, surtout si ils allaient reprendre la route dès le lendemain. Il fit de son mieux pour leur assurer qu'il veillerait personnellement sur Shin toute la nuit si il le fallait. Les trois compagnons allèrent donc au lit, Grunlek et Théo eurent plus de mal à s'endormir mais finirent finalement par réussir après quelques temps.

Il faisait nuit noire dehors lorsque l'archer ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il était encore allongé sur la couchette mais n'avait plus horriblement chaud, dehors il semblait que ça c'était légèrement refroidi. Il s'inquiéta en ne voyant pas ses amis et se leva doucement avant de se diriger avec lenteur vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit, voulant voir si tout allait bien dehors. Voyant que tout semblait aller parfaitement bien, Shin décida d'aller faire un petit tour à l'extérieur, dans la forêt, pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il se faufila donc entre les arbres, observant la nature endormie, observant les animaux et les insectes qui vivaient paisiblement ici. Il aimait faire ça, se balader la nuit, quand tout était calme, quand il ne dérangeait aucun être de la nature. Tout ça était tellement reposant et ça le ressourçait. Et il en avait horriblement besoin après ce malaise qu'il avait fait et qui l'avait complètement vidé de toutes ses forces, mentales et physiques.

Un bruit le fit sursauter, il repéra une ombre se déplaçant rapidement sur les arbres, en hauteur. Il l'observa un moment avant de décider de la suivre. Il monta sur l'arbre le plus proche et, grâce à son agilité de demi-élémentaire, réussit à courir sur les branches et sauter entre les différents arbres. Il rattrapa assez vite l'ombre sans pouvoir totalement voir ce que c'était. Ça avait l'air humanoïde dans tout les cas. Finalement, la chose impossible à voir s'arrêta, se positionnant droite contre le tronc d'un arbre, en équilibre sur une branche assez haute, observant l'horizon, légèrement dégagée à cet endroit de la forêt. Shin s'approcha avec lenteur et discrétion. L'être ne semblait plus bouger, il semblait concentré sur ce qu'il voyait au loin. L'archer arriva à un arbre de lui, réussissant à mieux le voir. Il était désormais sûr que cette personne était humaine. Ou quelque chose ressemblant très fortement à ça. Il décida de risquer le tout pour le tout afin de voir ce que c'était. Il monta donc sur l'arbre sur lequel se trouvait l'humanoïde. Celui-ci sembla le sentir, il se tourna vers le demi-élémentaire qui reconnut l'homme qui avait tiré une flèche aux pieds de Bob tout à l'heure.

- **Oh, c'est vous, vous devriez être au lit.** Fit remarquer Syl avec un sourire bienveillant. Shin acquiesça avant de le rejoindre sur la branche. L'autre homme n'ajouta rien, le laissant faire même si intérieurement il s'inquiétait de le voir ainsi monter aux arbres alors que quelques heures plus tôt, il s'était écroulé à terre. Ils ne dirent tout les deux rien et observèrent silencieusement l'horizon. Des montagnes étaient visibles au loin et une plaine faisait se rejoindre la forêt et ce lointain. Syldras semblait étonnamment joyeux devant ce magnifique paysage et bizarrement, cela réjouit Shin.

 **-Tu viens souvent voir ça?** Demanda ce dernier. Syl fit un léger hochement de la tête avant de répondre.

 **-Chaque soir. Chaque soir je viens ici. Et je regarde.**

 **-Pourquoi?**

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers l'Aventurier.

 **-Pour rêver.**

Ce fut au tour de Shin de tourner la tête vers son interlocuteur.

 **-Rêver? Rêver de quoi?**

 **-De tout ça.** Répondit Syl en désignant l'horizon de sa main. **De tout cet espace immense qui n'attend que la visite d'un courageux aventurier. Imaginez tout ce que l'on pourrait découvrir dans ces montagnes et même au-delà! Peut-être qu'il y a d'autres villages, peut-être qu'il y a d'autres civilisations, des gens complètement différents de nous.**

Le jeune homme semblait passionné par ce qu'il disait et cela provoqua une sensation étrange en Shin qui sentait l'envie d'aventures l'embarquer lui aussi. Syldras parlait de tout cela avec des étoiles dans les yeux et quiconque aurait entendu son discours, se serait probablement sentit comme l'archer en cet instant, absolument subjugué par les propos de l'autre être.

 **-Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas pour essayer de découvrir tout ça au lieu de simplement te l'imaginer?**

Syl baissa les yeux à ces paroles, fixant le sol sous la branche sur laquelle ils se tenaient.

 **-Je ne peux pas.**

 **-Pourquoi?**

 **-C'est... compliqué.** Soupira le jeune homme. **Je ne peux quitter mon village, je ne peux pas quitter mes amis, ceux que j'aime. Et surtout, je ne peux pas quitter Egryse.**

 **-Egryse?**

Syl releva les yeux vers le demi-élémentaire, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **-C'est chez lui que tu étais tout à l'heure, et j'habite avec lui.**

 **-Alors c'est quelqu'un de ta famille? Ton père?**

Sa remarque fit légèrement rigoler l'autre qui secoua la tête pour lui indiquer que non.

 **-Non, ma famille est morte. Egryse est... Um... C'est vraiment très compliqué.** Avoua t-il en rougissant un peu. Shin s'en aperçu et réalisa qu'il avait peut être été maladroit.

 **-Je ne juge pas... Au niveau de tout ça.**

Syl rougit de plus belle.

 **-Non, c'est juste que...** Il détourna le regard. **Il m'a sauvé la vie et a sauvé mon village alors je lui en suis pour toujours redevable. J'ai promis de rester avec lui jusque ma mort. Et je ne peux pas partir sans lui.**

 **-Demande-lui de venir avec toi?**

Syldras secoua de nouveau la tête.

 **-Il ne voudra jamais. Egryse était un aventurier auparavant, c'est comme ça qu'il est arrivé dans ce village il y a deux ans et nous a tous sauvés. Mais il cherchait un village où s'installer à cette époque car voyager n'était plus pour lui, il en était fatigué.**

 **-Oh.** Shin se tut, levant de nouveau la tête vers l'horizon. Il se sentait un peu coupable sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Bon bien sûr lui avait la chance de voyager comme il le voulait avec ses compagnons, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il se sentait comme ça.

 **-Je vous envie beaucoup. Vous avez l'air tellement libres, vous les aventuriers.** Syldras leva lui aussi son regard vers les montagnes au loin.

 **-C'est vrai. Nous le sommes. Mais je suis certain qu'un jour tu pourras toi aussi découvrir le monde entier.**

Syl sourit de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, c'était un sourire triste.

 **-Je n'espère pas. Cela voudrait dire qu'il serait mort. Je préférerais rester enfermé toute ma vie que de voir Egryse mourir.**

Shin sourit lui aussi, taquin.

 **-Tu l'aimes beaucoup ton Egryse.**

L'autre homme toussota légèrement.

 **-Vous devriez rentrer pour vous reposer. Vos amis m'ont dit que vous reprendrez la route demain.**

Shinddha acquiesça.

 **-Tu m'accompagnes?**

Syl répondit par l'affirmative et c'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent en route pour rejoindre le village.

* * *

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. Pour l'instant ça reste tout mignon et bisounours mais bon, je suis pas du genre à faire dans ce registre là très longtemps. :3 Donc à très vite!


	3. Un tournant

Hello,

Comment ça je suis en retard? *sifflote*

Bon, le rating et le disclaimer restent les mêmes.

Enjoy.

* * *

Le réveil fut rapide, silencieux. Bob, Théo et Grunlek furent heureux de voir que Shin allait beaucoup mieux. Leurs hôtes préparèrent un bon petit déjeuner avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route et les Aventuriers furent bien obligés d'accepter lorsque Egryse leur fit les yeux doux.

 **\- Dites moi, Aventuriers, quelle est donc votre actuelle quête ?** Demanda t-il tandis que Syl servit tout le monde.

 **\- En réalité, nous n'en avons pas vraiment, nous cherchons surtout à semer des ennemis qui sont à nos trousses depuis bien longtemps maintenant.** Répondit Théo avec un soupir traduisant son ennui et une certaine anxiété qu'il cherchait à cacher.

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas les affronter ?**

Les quatre amis baissèrent les yeux, la honte pouvant se lire sur leur visage.

 **\- Ils sont nombreux... et forts.** Finit par réagir Bob en voyant que le Paladin n'était pas prêt de répondre.

 **\- Et qu'avez vous fait pour attiser leur colère ?**

Théo se leva soudainement, attrapa son épée et se tourna vers leur hôte.

 **\- Merci pour l'accueil, nous vous en sommes redevables. Nous devons cependant partir. Maintenant.** Annonça t-il en regardant intensément ses amis lorsqu'il prononça très fort le dernier mot.

 **\- Bien sûr, je comprends.** Assura Egryse. **Syl, chéri, pourrais-tu les emmener au bord de la ville afin qu'ils ne se perdent pas ?**

Le jeune homme acquiesça, ignorant le sourire amusé de Shin qui avait bien repéré le pas-si-subtile surnom affectueux donné à Syldras. Les Aventuriers se préparèrent tous à partir, remerciant leur hôte et récupérant leurs affaires avant de suivre le jeune archer qui devait les mener jusqu'en bordure du village. Sur le chemin, Bob discuta un peu avec leur guide afin d'en savoir plus sur la région. Shin, Grunlek et Théo se contentèrent d'observer les différentes maisons et les différents commerces du village devant lesquels ils passèrent.

 **\- Voilà, c'est par là. Dans deux jours de marche, vous atteindrez une ville assez grande. Il y aura tout ce qu'il vous faudra pour vous reposer. Bon courage.** Les informa Syl avec un sourire chaleureux. Bob le remercia avec un petite tape sur l'épaule, Théo se contenta d'un petit « merci » en passant devant lui, Grunlek lui fit un rapide étreinte et Shin lui sourit lui aussi, le remerciant pour tout avec sincérité.

 **\- J'espère qu'on se reverra.** Lui avoua timidement Syl.

\- **De même.** Répondit le demi-élémentaire avant de lui adresser un dernier sourire, rejoignant ensuite son groupe qui commençait déjà à doucement s'éloigner.

Le jeune villageois les regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans la forêt, retournant ensuite rejoindre sa maison.

* * *

Les Aventuriers marchaient depuis environ une demi-heure, discutant d'une potentielle technique pour vaincre ceux qui les suivaient lorsque Théo s'arrêta soudainement. Ses amis, surpris par ce soudain arrêt, l'imitèrent.

 **\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?** Lui demanda Grunlek avec inquiétude. Le Paladin ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux perdus dans le vide puis il les regarda enfin.

 **\- Je n'ai pas mon bouclier.** Annonça t-il avec gravité. Tous furent surpris par cette annonce qui sauter pourtant aux yeux lorsqu'ils lançaient rien qu'un coup d'œil vers l'Inquisiteur.

 **\- Où est-il ?**

 **\- Je crois que je l'ai oublié dans le village.**

Bob soupira avant de proposer qu'il se dépêche d'aller le récupérer avec Lumière pendant qu'eux attendaient ici.

 **\- Je vais l'accompagner, au cas où.** Intervint Shin.

Les deux amis rebroussèrent donc chemin afin de rejoindre le village. Pressé par l'inquiétude de Théo qui se sentait nu sans son bouclier, ils arrivèrent très rapidement. Quand ils atteignirent les premières maisons, ils furent surpris par le silence régnant. Les armes furent très vite dégainées et ils avancèrent prudemment, abandonnant le cheval en bordure du village. Après avoir avancé un peu, ils entendirent des hurlements puis ils virent une énorme explosion se produire non loin d'eux, ils coururent jusque les flammes qui s'étaient créées. C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent une voix les appeler juste derrière eux, ils se retournèrent. Syl s'arrêta juste devant Shin, paniqué.

 **\- Qu'est-ce...** Commença le demi-élémentaire.

 **\- Aidez-moi ! I-Ils nous ont attaqués et t-tout a explosé et ils ont commencé à a-attaquer et il a dit de chercher de l'aide et...**

 **\- Calme-toi !** Ordonna Théo au jeune homme qui était au bord des larmes.

 **\- On va t'aider, où sont-ils ?** Demanda Shin en tentant de réconforter Syldras.

 **\- Eg-Egryse et d'autres les retiennent, i-ils sont près de chez moi.** Réussit difficilement à répondre Syl. Théo n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour se mettre à courir en direction de là où ils avaient dormis la veille. Son ami demanda à l'autre archer de se mettre en sûreté pendant qu'ils allaient aider les villageois.

 **\- Tu crois que c'est ceux qui nous poursuivent qui les ont attaqués ?** Proposa le demi-élémentaire au Paladin lorsqu'il parvint à le rattraper. Théo ne lui répondit pas et accéléra le rythme, atteignant enfin la rue dans laquelle se trouvaient apparemment les assaillants. Plus ils s'étaient approchés, plus ils pouvaient entendre distinctement des cris.

Et c'est alors qu'ils virent le carnage et l'Inquisiteur se stoppa net, attrapant le bras de Shin afin de l'arrêter lui aussi.

Des corps gisaient un peu partout. Des corps d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants. Et au centre de tout ces corps se trouvaient une dizaine d'hommes debout. Dix soldats armés jusqu'aux dents face à cinq villageois innocents.

 **\- Où sont-ils ?!** S'exclama un soldat avec haine.

 **\- Par... par pi...pitié... l-lais... laissez-nous.** Supplia un des villageois qui avait une main sur son ventre, du sang s'échappant d'une plaie qui s'y trouvait.

 **\- Ils sont partis. Depuis bien longtemps. Vous ne les aurez pas. Maintenant partez ou je vous détruirais.** Egryse s'était avancé devant les autres et n'hésitait pas à se placer bien face au soldat qui semblait guider tous les autres. Il n'avait pas hésité à annoncer ça en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 **\- Nous n'avons pas peur de vous.** Proclama le soldat.

 **\- Vous devriez. Pourquoi vous n'êtes que dix à votre avis ? Vous étiez pourtant bien plus à votre arrivée, non ?**

Egryse offrit un sourire narquois à son adversaire qui semblait de plus en plus en colère.

 **\- Il-Il a tué nos compagnons ?!** S'exclama un autre soldat, apparemment sur le point de frapper.

 **\- Vous avez fait de même avec les miens!**

 **\- EGRYSE !**

Syl apparut soudainement dans la rue et aucun des deux Aventuriers ne put l'arrêter, Egryse tourna le regard vers lui, perdant soudainement sa contenance alors que le soldat le plus près de l'archer prépara son arme. L'ancien aventurier se jeta sur le soldat et se mit à le frapper.

Le temps ralentit.

Syldras hurla. Une épée lâche se planta dans le dos d'Egryse.

Tout s'accéléra.


End file.
